meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black (Galoob)
Men in black was the official toy-line of the eponymous film. The line was produced by Galoob, the company most famous for manufacturing the popular "Micro Machines" brand of die cast vehicles. A total of 20 figures were produced for the line (six of which were packaged as three separate two-pack sets) alongside a sub-line of four Micro Machines sets. The toys themselves were given a June 1997 release, a full month ahead of the film's release date in July. This line would be one of Galoob's final releases before going defunct in 1998. Description The overall line is divided up into seven categories: Bendy Figures, Action Figures, Deluxe Action Figures, Ultra Alien, Vehicles, Micro Machines, and Role-Play Accessories. Bendable PVC Alien Figures This section was the most affordable of the line, comprising of simple 4 inch or smaller alien figures with little action features aside from the the typical multi directional movement of the bendy limbs. These figures were sold in standard blister card packaging with four of these figures being packaged as two separate 2-pack sets. Elby 17 Redgick Jr. Bobo the Squat Mavis13 Mikey Worm Alien Mavis 12 Skulk Action Figures These were the main section of the line. Each 5 inch figure was sculpted in an action pose, came packaged in a blister card and included a weapon and a stand featuring a "hidden" alien. Alien-Blast Jay MIBG-01.jpg Steet-Striker Kay 775503f.jpg Alien Attack Edgar Flame-Blastin Jay Slime-Fighting Kay Deluxe Action Figures This section comprised of bigger sets which came at a heftier price than the standard action figures. Due to this, the figures of this section possessed elaborate action features which typically had an alien revealing gimmick. To accommodate for the larger size of these figures (or in the case of Body-Slam Jay which was essentially two figures), all of these were packaged in sturdy window boxes. Body-Slam Jay Jeebs Mikey Ultra Alien This section only accounts for one figure which happened to be the largest character based figure in the line as well as the one with the most expensive price tag. Just like the Deluxe Figure series, this one came packaged in a plastic window display box. Alien Terrorist Edgar MIBG-09.jpg Vehicles Only one vehicle was produced for the line though it acts as more of a play set than an actual accessory as none of the figures are able to fit inside. Zap 'Em Van Micro Machines Micro Machines were perhaps the products for which galoob was most notable for. A total of four sets featuring both die-cast vehicles and figurines of characters from the film were produced. These sets were presumably manufactured at a much later period of the film's production as they feature sculpts of certain characters and vehicles in the film which more accurately represent their on-screen counterparts than the mainline figures. Set 1 Mib mm1.jpg Set 2 Mib mm2.jpg Set 3 Mib mm 3.jpg Set 4 Mib mm4.jpg Role-Play Alien Investion Gear came with noisy criket,nuralizer,mib glasses,and alien communicator Series 4 Deatomizer ---- http://web.archive.org/web/19970605010446/http://www.galoob.com/MIB/index.html